<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cleminnit pog! by eggo_the_echo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911216">Cleminnit pog!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_the_echo/pseuds/eggo_the_echo'>eggo_the_echo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cleminnit pog! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Eret supremacy, Future Fic, Gen, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_the_echo/pseuds/eggo_the_echo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine Innit is the biggest woman ever.</p>
<p>(Basically Trans!Tommy coming out on stream and having really supportive parents and friends.)</p>
<p>(Also, debating if I should do a thing for NB!Tubbo or not.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cleminnit pog! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cleminnit pog!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: this is written post Jan 20th, but takes place a bit in the future for story’s sake</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we have to stop this. Foolish, if what you’re saying is true-” Eret was interrupted by Clementine’s mum yelling from down her hallway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-tine!” Clem rolled her eyes and turned to yell at the door, ignoring the laughter of her friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’M STR<em>EAM</em>ING, MUM!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clementine, you’ve been putting off laundry for a week!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m in the middle of something!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As soon as you end stream, then!” Clementine laughed and turned back to her computer, but froze when she realised exactly what her mum said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy,” Tubbo said slowly, “what did she call you?” Clem’s breathing picked up and her eyes went wide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“I- Erm, it was nothing, Tubbo-”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did she call you Clementine?” Clem’s jaw worked to say something, but her throat felt clogged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- She-“ Eret butted in, calmly directing Clementine’s attention to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s okay. I want to clarify, though. What are your pronouns?” Tears filled Clem’s eyes and she looked down, fiddling with her skirt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-she/her. I-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Eret directed their avatar to look at Foolish again. “If what you’re saying is true, then we don’t have a lot of time left.” Eret waited patiently for everyone to jump back into the roleplay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And- Look, Foolish,” Clementine started, her voice still shaky and hands trembling, “Foolish, I don’t know you that well, and frankly I don’t like you because you’re American, but we just won the biggest, longest war we’ve ever fought and we finally have peace. I’m trusting you to help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, T- Clementine.” Clem let out a shaky breath and nodded her avatar’s head. “Bad and Ant... they’re possessed. Puffy is mostly resistant to the Egg and against their plans, but I’m still nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know anything else that can help us to help Bad and Ant?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The armour in Church Prime acts as a hazmat suit. Other than that, Sam is more involved than I am.” Eret nodded her avatar’s head and thanked Foolish before moving to VC 4 and walking off. Foolish disconnected as well and left the game. Tubbo and Clementine were left alone in VC 5.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clementine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry! Clementine, are you good?” Clem slumped over onto her desk, putting her head into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I- I think so. </span> <em><span class="s2">Christ</span></em> <span class="s1">, that was awful. I mean, the feeling of dread was worse than anything, but holy <em>fuck</em> did I panic for a second.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understandable. Wait, so I don’t screw up, your name is Clementine and you’re a girl?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Tubbo. Yeah, I am,” she said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pog! I get another sister!” Her grin spread into a broad smile and she straightened in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna talk to chat for a sec, ‘kay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead, Big M- er- Big C!” Elation filled Clementine’s chest and she sighed happily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is UP, chat?! And Tubbo’s chat! So, this wasn’t the way I would’ve gone about telling you guys, but guess now that it happened,” Clementine shrugged, grin still present. “My name’s Clementine ‘Massive’ Innit and I’m the best woman to ever exist. Other than the Queen, of course. Wait, hold on... Tubbo, this means Lesbianinnit is canon!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haha, pogchamp! Can we get BoneZones in my chat?” Tubbo and Clementine laughed with each other, their chats spamming lesbian hearts, trans hearts, and bone zones (and most likely getting timed out by the mods). Clementine’s smile dropped and she took a breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I was worried about coming out for a while, to be honest. I mean, my whole brand was built on being a ‘Big Man’ and I thought that people just... wouldn’t take me seriously if I <em>did</em> come out.” Clementine smiled softly and looked into her camera. “My mum is honestly the best. She helped me figure out why everything felt so </span> <strong><em><span class="s2">wrong</span></em></strong> <span class="s1"> and bought me my first dress. Over the weekend she even took me shopping for the first time as her daughter, so if I can get some MotherInnit appreciation in chat, that would be pog.” Clementine played with the hem of her skirt.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clem, congrats on coming out, even if it was a surprise thing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Big T. I think I’m gonna head off for the night. Do my laundry and all that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. G’night, Clementine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night, Tubbo.” Clementine disconnected from Discord and logged off Minecraft.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Well, chat. That was eventful, right? I’m gonna send out a tweet later officially announcing everything, and maybe I’ll make a YouTube video, but I </span> <span class="s2">really</span> <span class="s1">appreciate all the love tonight. My mum’s waiting for me to do my laundry, and I still need to eat dinner, so I’m heading off now!” Clementine wrapped up her stream, smile so wide that it was threatening to split her face in two.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Mum</em>! I just came out on stream!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you done, then, for tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup.” Clementine stepped out of her room, mentally admiring the way her skirt flowed around her knees.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Wait</em>! Oh no, did I-“ Clem’s mother exited the bathroom, basket of towels in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, Mum. I was gonna do it soon anyways, this kinda just... boosted confidence.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good.” As Clementine passed, her mum pressed a kiss to her hair. “I love you, Clementine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you too, Mum.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">(She couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night.)</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>